


Second Chances, Scotch, and Dinner

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is a very slightly adapted quote from Fly Boy Blue Lunette by Elbow (I've added the word And). nothing belongs to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Second Chances, Scotch, and Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a very slightly adapted quote from Fly Boy Blue Lunette by Elbow (I've added the word And). nothing belongs to me.

The first time someone knocks on his door after Margot is killed, Lorrimer doesn’t bother answering the door. He listens to them knocking for a few minutes before they give up and leave. 

The fifth time he opens the door. He doesn’t want to know what they’re selling, he wants to know what right they have to come round to his flat every day at the same time and bang on the door like they own the place. He doesn’t want to hear their explanations, and he doesn’t give them a chance to tell him why. 

The sixth time comes after a weeks break in harassment. He is slightly more receptive to what the man has to say this time. He hears the word ‘Monster’ and says no. 

Seven and eight. He sees the same man at his door again, and is simply too tired to say no. 

Nine. Since he appears to warrant repeated visits (doesn’t the man have better things to do with his time?) Lorrimer opens the door and listens. He still says no, the idea of hunting monsters with someone who isn’t Margot makes him feel ill. 

The tenth time the spiel is the same, same stories and incentives to work for the man, but this time there’s another man who Lorrimer is supposed to work with. He recognises the man, but still says no. 

(“why don’t you just give up? He clearly doesn’t want to get back into the trade.”  
“Give up!? We can’t just give up. That man is the best in his field. Do you know what his field is?”  
“No”  
“That man is the leading professor of occult studies at London’s London University. He would be a boon to the Monster Hunters.”  
“If he’d say yes... why don’t I try asking him on my own?”)

The eleventh time the man who normally asks Lorrimer isn’t there, just his friend. He doesn’t bother asking Lorrimer about the job, just offers to take him out of his flat and go to a club he knows in Soho. At the panic that obviously shows on his face, the man quickly changes his offer to an offer of dinner. He introduces himself- finally- and they leave the flat. Half way through the food he asks the question Lorrimer was expecting. 

“So why do you keep rejecting Max’s offer?” 

“Because my wife just died doing precisely what Sir Maxwell wants me to jump back into. I’ve said no about a dozen times already—“

“Ten times” Roy interrupts pointedly.

“I’ve said no ten times already, I’ve made my position on the matter perfectly clear.”

“What would it take for you to say yes?” 

***

The twelfth time of asking, Lorrimer goes to find Sir Max. It’s been weeks since the dinner, even longer since he’s seen Sir Max, but he’s had the time he asked for, and he’s thought about what Sir Max is asking of him. He knows firsthand what these monsters can do to people, he knows far better than anyone else does, and knows that he doesn’t want anyone else hurt by them. If the best way of protecting people is buy teaming up with Sir Max and Roy Steel, then that’s what he’ll have to do.


End file.
